עמים שמיים
שמאל|ממוזער|300px| תפוצת בני [[שם בן נח|שם ובני חם על פי ספר בראשית]] ה'שֵׁמִיִים' הוא שם מייצג לקבוצת העמים הדוברים שפות שמיות. אין בהכרח קשר של מוצא בין כל הקבוצות הנכללות בהגדרה זו, שכן שפה איננה מאפיין תורשתי. את המונח טבע אוגוסט לודוויג פון שלצר (von Schlözer) ב"ספר העזר לספרות המקרא", אשר יצא בשנת 1781, בהתבסס קבוצת העמים המתייחסים לפי המקרא לשֵם, בנו של נח. האם יש גזע שמי קבוצת העמים הדוברים שפות שמיות כוללת עמים רבים, כגון: היהודים, הערבים, המלטזים והחבשים והם אינם גזע במובן האנתרופולוגי. חסידי תורת הגזע הגדירו עמים אלה כגזע, והתימרו למנות בו תכונות גזעיות אופייניות. מוצא 200px|ממוזער|שמאל|[[צלמית במזרח הקרוב ובעולם האגאי הקדום|צלמית ממצרים העתיקה של שבוי שמי, ידיו קשורות מאחור. אוסף מוזיאון הכט]] הקרבה בין הלשונות השמיות הוסברה בכך שהיה מקור משותף קדום. בעבר נעשה חיפוש בתעודות לשפה שכונתה פרוטו-שמית – שפה קדומה אשר לדעת החוקרים התפתחו ממנה כל השפות השמיות – אך לא נמצאה כל תעודה כזאת. שפה זו ניתנת לשחזור במידת מה רק באמצעים בלשניים. ההסבר שניתן היה ששפה זו היא קדומה לתקופת התעודות הכתובות, שעל פיה נודעה קבוצת שפות זאת. המחקר בנושא גילוי המולדת של השמיים החל בשנות ה-70 של המאה ה-19, ובמהלכו הועלו מספר הערכות למוצאם של השמיים: # בבל – על בסיס תפוצת כינויים משותפים לבעלי חיים או גידולים מוגדרים כגון גמל או תמר. # צפון סוריה ואזור הפרת – על בסיס מולדת האמורים. # חצי האי ערב – בהנחה שהשפה הערבית הקלאסית היא הדומה ביותר לשפה הפרוטו–שמית, וכן בהנחה שהעמים השמיים עברו ליישובי קבע לאחר חיי הנוודות ומקור הנוודים הוא מאזור זה. # צפון אפריקה – על בסיס הקרבה בין השפות השמיות לשפות החֶמיות שלל ההנחות הללו לא התקבלו במלואן, וכיום לא ניתן לקבוע במדויק את מוצא העמים השמיים. גנטיקה ושאלת הגזע באופן כללי, רוב האוכלוסיות דוברות השפות השמיות משתייכים ל מבחינת גזע, ולמעשה הם לא שונים כ"כ במראם החיצוני משכניהם העמים ההודו-אירופיים, עמי ערבות הקווקז, הברברים מצפון אפריקה והקרטווילים מגאורגיה.The Races of Europe by Carleton Stevens Coon. From Chapter XI: The Mediterranean World – Introduction: "This third racial zone stretches from Spain across the Straits of Gibraltar to Morocco, and thence along the southern Mediterranean shores into Arabia, East Africa, Mesopotamia, and the Persian highlands; and across Afghanistan into India." מחקרים בתחומי הגנטיקה והארכיאו-גנטיקה מצאו כי רובם של השמיים המודרניים נושאים חומר גנטי (הפלוגרופ J על סוגיו ומוטציותיו השונות) שנשאו גם עמים קדומים באזור שבין מסופוטמיה לכנען, שמוגדרים כעמים שמיים לפי שפתם. מחקר גנטי על מומיה פיניקית בת 2,500 שנה שנערך במימון נשיונל ג'יאוגרפיק העלה כי מוצא הפיניקים, כמו גם היהודים ושאר העמים הכנעניים, הוא דווקא מצפון מסופוטמיה שכן החומר הגנטי הנפוץ בהם הוא הפלוגרופ J2 שמקורו משם (ואותר גם בקרב שרידי יושבי תל יריחו מ-8500 לפנה"ס). מחקרים גנטיים שנערכו על אוכלוסיות דוברות שפות שמיות העידו כי ישנו קשר גנטי מסוים בין חלקם (יהודים, שומרונים, ארמים-סורים, מנדאים, אשורים וערבים מהלבנט), בעיקר בכרומוזום Y שמעיד על מוצא זכרי משותף בעוד שב-mtDNA שמקורו בנשים המייסדות של אוכלוסיות לא נמצאה עדות לדמיון או קשר משמעותי בין הקבוצות שנבדקו. עם זאת גם בחומר הזכרי נמצא שוני מסוים בין הקבוצות, כמו למשל גן הכהנים שזוהה בחלק מהזכרים ולא באחרים. אוכלוסיות מזרח תיכוניות דוברות שפות שמיות (יהודים, שומרונים, ארמים-סוריים, מארונים, מנדעים, דרוזים, אשורים ומחלמיים מהסהר הפורה (עיראק, איראן, טורקיה, סוריה, לבנון, ישראל איו"ש, ירדן וסיני) נמצאו קרובים יותר אחת לשנייה ולעמים שכנים דוברי שפות לא-שמיות (כגון: איראנים, קווקזים ואנטולים) מאשר לדוברי שפות שמיות מחצי האי ערב (ערבים) ומאפריקה (ביתא ישראל, פלשים, אמהרים וטיגרים) ולדוברי ערבית מצפון אפריקה. המחקרים הגנטיים גם מצאו כי יהודים (אשכנזים, ספרדים ומזרחים) חולקים מוצא מזרח-תיכוני משותף עם עמים מזרח תיכוניים אחרים כגון: שומרונים, אשורים, ארמים-סוריים, מארונים, דרוזים, מנדאים, כורדים וערבים לבנטיניים (שהם צאצאי אוכלוסיות מקומיות טרם הכיבוש הערבי שאוסלמו והתערבבו מעט יחסית עם ערבים); ועל כן יש להניח כי מוצאם הוא מהעמים הילידים של הסהר הפורה, עם זאת עולה גם כי הגנום של כל עם שכזה שונה מקבוצה לקבוצה בשל ההיסטוריה הייחודית של כל עם. היסטוריה על פי המקרא התפתחו כל העמים מבניהם של שם, חם ויפת. על פי לוח העמים המופיע בספר בראשית היו לשם חמישה בנים: המקרא ממשיך לפרט את צאצאי שם עשרה דורות עד אברהם. (את בני חם ויפת מפרט התנ"ך רק עד דור רביעי). אין ספק בקשר לזיהוים של עילם, אשור וארם עם יחידות אתניות-טריטוריאליות. לגבי ארפכשד, הייתה השערה שהכשדים הם צאצאיו. לגבי לוד היו ששיערו שממלכת לוד שהתקיימה במערב אנטוליה באלף הראשון לפני הספירה היא מצאצאי לוד מבניו של שם. עם זאת, אזור זה (על פי המסופר במקרא) היה שייך לבני יפת ואינו חלק מהרצף הטריטוריאלי של בני שם. המחקר והמקרא שמאל|ממוזער|350px|ציור קיר המתאר שיירת [[נוודים שמיים היורדים למצרים שהתגלה בקבר בני חסן.]] ב-1781 טבע שלצר את המונח שֵׁמִית לציון שפתם של האשורים, ארמים והעברים. מאז הכינוי התרחב לכל קבוצת שפות קרובות, חלקן שפות חיות וחלקן מתות, מאזורים שונים בעולם: מסופוטמיה, חצי האי ערב, אתיופיה וכן ארצות צפון אפריקה (לרבות מלטה). אין התאמה מלאה בין קבוצת השפות השמיות הקיימת במחקר לבין השפות המכונות שמיות במקרא. למשל, על פי ספר בראשית, י', טו–כ – כנען וצאצאיו הפיניקים השתייכו לבני חם, בעוד שעל פי המחקר הם שייכים לקבוצת השפות השמיות. כמו כן, על פי, המקרא עילם נמנה עם בניו של שם, אך על פי המחקר הוא לא נכלל בקבוצת השפות השמיות. חלק מהשמות אשר משתמשים בהם במחקר מתבססים על מקורות מחוץ למקרא. לדוגמה, האמורים מתוארים במקרא כתושביה הקדומים של ארץ ישראל וכן יחידה מדינית בעבר הירדן, אך על פי המחקר מדובר בקבוצות שמיות אשר חיו במסופוטמיה בסוף האלף ה-3 ובראשית האלף ה-2 לפנה"ס. המונח "שמיים", אשר התחיל בתחום הבלשנות, השתרש גם בתחומים אחרים, כגון אנתרופולוגיה ואתנולוגיה, והוחל גם ללא הצדקה על מושגים בתחום התרבות, הגזע והדת. העדויות הקדומות ביותר על השמיים נמצאו במסופוטמיה באכד, בתעודות מהמאה ה-24 לפנה"ס שנכתבו על לוחות חרס בשפה האכדית בכתב יתדות. קבוצה שמית נוספת הייתה האמורים, המופיעים בתעודות מאכד מהמאה ה-21 לפנה"ס, אשר זיהויים נעשה על פי השמות שהופיעו בכתובות ואשר כללו מאפיינים שמיים. ראו גם * רשימת העמים השמיים * אנטישמיות לקריאה נוספת *הערך "שמיים", האנציקלופדיה העברית, כרך לב, עמ' 26. קישורים חיצוניים * מוצא קדמון משותף ליהודים ולערבים הערות שוליים * קטגוריה:קבוצות מוצא